Luan is Harley Quinn
by Razoar
Summary: Luan needs to make a living and gets into a new line of work that surprises everybody close to her.


Luan struggled with adulting. After graduating high school, she shut down her Funny Business company in hopes that her days of having to do children's birthday parties were behind her and she could soon hit the big times. Despite spending four years in college, studying hard to earn her degrees to get into the career of her choice, she was unprepared for the difficulties that came with trying to find a job. She knew she needed to find some kind of work, otherwise she would never make it on her own. Unlike her Lori, Leni and Luna, Luan was still living at home with the rest of her family. Her parents wanted Luan to be able to support herself in life as her Lori, Leni and Luna had been, but Luan's career choice wasn't as practical as any of them, who had found successful work in their chosen career paths of business, fashion, and music.

Not knowing what else to do, Luan made a drastic and unexpected decision that shocked not only her parents and her other siblings still living at home, but even herself. She turned to pole dancing. Luan had always been self-conscious about her body, but she surprisingly grew into her body that would have made her sisters Lori, Leni and Luna jealous, with her ample bosom, petite waist, womanly hips, and long legs, Luan had a body she never imagined she would have as an adult.

The managers of the strip club in which she worked had developed a routine for Luan. Knowing that she had previously aspired to be a comedian, she would emerge out onto the stage dressed like Harley Quinn. She would slowly dance around the stage, shifting her hips from side to side as she would strut to the beat of the music filling the club. Once she saw all eyes were on her, she went to work, slowing peeling away her red and black body suit, allowing the men watching her to catch very brief glimpses of the lacey and intimate black lengerie she was wearing underneath. She would strut around the entire stage at least once, making sure she garnered everybody's attention, until finally, once on center stage, she would finish slipping out of the body suit. Eyes would widen at this point, at seeing the absolutely stunning body that was underneath the red and black body suit that was an obscurity in hindsight. Reaching to the top of her head, Luan would pull the jester-like hat off and drop it to the floro. Her brown hair tumbling down around her shoulders, this time not only continuing to widen eyes, but also causing a few gasps as well. Harley Quinn placed a firm hand on the pole in the middle of the stage, and effortless swung herself around it, allowing her long brown hair to circle behind her. Once she knew she had them, Luan would drop to her hands and knees, and proceed to crawl along the edge of the stage, where she could bring herself closer to her excited customers. Money would then be raked in, as customers would slip handfuls of cash into the waistline of the tiny little black thong she was wearing. Every now and then, Luan would pick one particularly lucky man in the club to arouse. On this particular night, Luan set her eyes on a middle aged businessman who was sitting close to the stage, smoking a cigarette. After adding to the cashflow in her thong, Luan laid herself out in front of him. Taking the cigarette from his hand, Harley Quinn Assistant brought it to her own lips, and took a puff or two, blowing the smoke into his face. Making sure his eyes were following her hand, she placed the butt of the cigarette onto the inside of her thigh, slowing dragging it downward, before bringing it to the meeting. Closing her eyes and letting out soft moans, she slipped the butt inside her before returning it to her customer, who happily resumed his smoking, now enhanced with the sweet taste of love juice. Harley Quinn returned to her pole, swinging herself until she had positioned her back end toward the larger portion of her audience. She thrusted her round cheeks at everyone as she finished her routine, receiving enthusiatic claps for her customers.

Never imagining herself in a livlihood such as thing, Luan was amazed to realize that on any given night, she would bring home between $500 to $800. Sometimes even more. With income like this, she began to question her previous choices in life, like wasting so many years in college and wasting so much time trying to become a comedian when she wasn't even that funny anyway. Her parents certainly did not approve of Luan's new career choice, but with the money she was making, Luan was not only eventually able to pay off her student debts, but she also had the financial stability to move out of the house and relocate on her own. Her parents had hoped that Luan would leave this life behind, but Luan had no intentions of doing such. She would be relocating to where he sinful act would keep afloat for a long time. Sin City itself. Las Vegas. Luan had come to realize that she liked being bad, and she wanted to keep being bad.

Word of Luan's relocation reached a very old and very dear friend of her's. Benny didn't have the level of difficulty in his career path that Luan had. He eventually became the instructor of Royal Woods Elementary School's new drama department, where he was able to teach young pupils how to act and put on stage shows. He had no knowledge of the life the girl he had always admired was living, nor did he have knowledge of the future she planned on making for herself. Despite all of this, he did have knowledge of her relocating, and he wanted to see her again one last time, in the event that he never sees her again.

One afternoon, boxes and totes were stacked up by the front door, Luan was emptying her old bedroom of all but the furniture, knowing that the moving company would remove that stuff for her the following morning. Benny arrived at the house and rang the doorbell, Luan went to answer the door, both parties surprised at what they saw. Luan made no mistake in recognizing the face of her childhood fascination, with his dark curly catching her eyes immediately. Benny was amazed at the sight of his childhood fascination, wearing a small and figure friendly yellow latex dress.

"Benny? It's really you, isn't it?" Asked Luan, batting her eyes at him.

"Yes it is. Wow, you have certainly changed alot since I last saw you in high school." Said Benny.

"I've grown up." Said Luan, hinting a tone of her usual humor in her voice.

"I had heard that you were relocating. I wanted to see you one last time and wish you well before you leave town." Said Benny.

"Oh, Benny, you're wonderful!" Said Luan, throwing herself into his arms, and locking lips with him, much to his dismay. In the excitemtn, Luan bit Benny's bottom lip, rising a loud yelp of pain from him, as he broke away from her grip. "What's the matter?" She asked.

"Nothing, it's just..." Benny was speechless, he didn't know what to make of what had become of Luan. Luan, meanwhile, she smiled an aluring smile at him, as she took him by the hand, and lead him away. "Come upstairs with me."

Luan brought Benny into the bedroom, sitting him on the edge of her old bed, as she turned and locked the door behind them. Approaching the confused Benny, Luan pulled something that she had kept in the pocket of her dress in case of such an emergency ever arising. She waved the small wrapper in front of Benny's eyes, saying, "this is the only one that I have, so you better be able to last, mister."

Benny's eyes widened in shock, as Luan cocked an eyebrow up and smirked a crooked smile. Sitting stunned, Luan leaned over, allowing their lips to meet again, trying to relax Benny for his shock. Once he was relaxed, Luan threw herself onto of Benny, as he leaned back onto the bed. He immediately grabbed Luan's ass, squeezing her malable cheeks as she worked feverishly to unbutton his shirt, and undo his trousers. Once Benny was stripped completely bare, and Luan had stripped herself down to just her bra, she began to fondle his hardened cock, and once she was assured it was hardened enough, slipped the condom onto it and slipped inside her, slowing thrusting afterwards. Benny was moaning loudly as Luan worked her magic. Her parents could Benny's moaning downstairs in the kitchen and were disgusted. Luan arched her back and proceeded to run her hands into her hair, allowing Benny a good view of her perky tits bouncing with each thrust. Benny quickly sat up to bury his face into her cleavage, as she wrapped her arms around his head, playfully smothering him into her tits. She arched her back once more, raising her hands up to grab the bottom of Luna's bunk above their heads, while Benny continued to keep his eyes on her bouncing chest. Luan pushed Benny onto his back once more, kissing down the middle of his chest, and eventually going over to one of his nipples, which she licked and bit, arousing him even more as his moaning grew in volume and intensity. Her parents tried to drown out the sounds of Benny's moaning, her mom turned the sink on and her dad started cutting cucumbes. Upstairs, Lincoln and Lucy heard what was going on and walked to Luan's door. Lincoln unzipped his pants and began stroking his own hardened cock, while Lucy stuck her hand under her dress and began fingering herself under her panties. Luan cocked her head aside, licking her bicep momentarily, before returing her attention to moaning Benny. She drove her tounge into his mouth, which he very much enjoyed. She licked his lips, licked his teeth, licked the insides of his cheeks, and swirled her tounge around his, later sucking on it to his delight. Finally, after licking her bicep and shoulder one last time, Luan ripped her bra off. Now, she was in total control. She thrusted faster and harder, intentionally hitting Benny in the face with her tits as she rocked him almost violently. By this time, both of them were not only moaning and grunting, they were practically screaming. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Don't stop! Don't stop!" Screamed Benny, as Luan thrusted harder and harder. By this time, Benny and Luan were moaning incredibly louder as they were reaching their climax. Her mom turned the sink on full blast, her dad was smashing cucumbers, Lincoln was jerking himself off faster and faster, Lucy was fingering herself faster and faster. Benny's ejaculation was so explosive, it actually punctured the tip of the condom, as his semen exploded up inside Luan. She was so aroused by this and loved feeling the warm semen shooting into her that she still continued to thrust harder, as Benny's cock continued to erupt like a volcano shooting pearly white lava inside Lun. Benny really was screaming at this point as Luan continued riding him after he had nut, making sure he didn't waste any small amount of his semen, and making sure that it all ended up inside her. Her mom dunked her head into the sink, her dad was throwing up cucumbers everywhere, Lincoln also ejaculated shooting semen all over Luan's bedroom door, while Lucy also ejaculated squirting her own fluid all over the floor below her, and they both ran back to their bedrooms. Once Luan was finally satisfied, she looked at Benny with a wide grin on her face, and a giggle in her throat, as she rolled over off of him, and pulled the covers up around her. As they started to calm down, Luan slipped a cigarette into her mouth, and began smokin.

"Luan? Why did you do this to me?" Asked Benny.

"Didn't you deserve a good fuck?" Asked Luan.

"I didn't really know." Said Benny.

"Have you ever even been fucked before?" Asked Luan.

"No." Said Benny.

"Then don't you think that there would be no better way to be fucked for the first time that to start with me?" Asked Luan.

"I had not really thought about it." Said Benny.

Luan sighed, shook her head, rolled over on her side, away from Benny, and continued smoking.

During Luan's departure for her new life in Las Vegas, Benny's sperm went to work fertilizing an egg inside Luan, and within a matter of weeks of having relocated to Las Vegas, Luan discovered she was pregnant with Benny's baby. In her previous life, Luan would have been delighted to carry Benny's baby, but with her new life, she knew this would mean an immediate end to her livlihood. Without question, Luan went to a clinic and had an abortion, allowing her to continue to live her new life in her new town.


End file.
